The Price for Pleasure
by Taylor1
Summary: AU YAOI SxS Seifer is an adept member of the feared yakuza of Japan. When he completed a mission perfectly, he was rewarded with a exquisite sex slave. But is everything really that simple?
1. teaser

Hi I'm new and this is my sad little contribution to the pretty boys of FFVIII.  
  
Disclaimer: These pretty boys of FFVIII belong to the all mighty square. Please don't sue me I be sure to return them when I'm done relatively unharmed. Crawford belongs to some really rich guy who lives in Japan, but I'm not gonna tell you who because whoever is the one to tell me what show Crawford belongs to and his group members. I'll give them a gift.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
  
  
"Well done Seifer." A smooth tenor voice called out.  
  
"Anything to serve you Crawford-sama." Seifer bowed respectfully but retained his arrogant smirk.  
  
"The run that you have skillfully and successfully completed have contributed greatly to the well-being of our organization." Crawford's elegant fingers raised the crystalline glass that rested on the massive mahogany desk to his lips. Taking a small sip, he continued.  
  
"I do believe that a reward is in order." Crawford smiled. It was a cruel and vicious smile. A smile that can chill any heart and sent shivers of fear down their spine. Seifer was no exception he shifted nervously and involuntarily under his master's intense amber gaze, though his ubiquitous smirk remained confident.  
  
"You are too kind sir." Shifting his attention to the young man dressed in a pristine white suit, Crawford spoke clearly in a stern voice that allowed no questions.  
  
"Please bring Mr. Alamasy his gift." The young man bowed and backed out of the elegant office.  
  
"Seifer I congratulate you on your success, and commend your incredible skills."  
  
The golden-eyed man poured and handed Seifer a glass of perfectly aged red wine.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Have a seat Seifer." Crawford gestured to a nearby chair. Obeying the command, Seifer took a seat in the designated chair.  
  
"Come in." Crawford said as a soft knock was heard. Two figures stepped into the opulent office.  
  
"I have retrieved Almasy-sama's gift, sir."  
  
"Very well. You may be excused." The young man again bowed and left the room.  
  
"Seifer, this is you gift." Crawford indicated at the figure that stood silently in the middle of the office. The stranger had kohl smeared stormy blue eyes that was framed by the fullest and thickest set of lashes that Seifer has ever seen. Full Cupid's bow lips where covered with a layer of shimmering gloss. Chocolate locks hung messily around the delicate features. Soft black leather wrapped around the figure's impossibly long and shapely legs like a second layer of skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. A strip of strategically placed black leather served as covering for the slender upper torso. He appeared female. His skin too soft and perfect; his waist too narrow; his legs too long and slender; his eyes too seductive; the sway of his hips too sultry. But his flat, well defined chest, and narrow hip proved other wise. It was as if he walked out an erotic wet dream. Exquisite.  
  
"This is Squall," Crawford spoke as he beckoned the erotic brunette to his side. "I hope he's to you likings." A vicious smirk appeared on Crawford's handsome feature, as he recognized the obvious lust in his eyes. "Squall, Mr. Alamasy is your new master. You will tend to his every whim. As for now, please show him how much you appreciate him."  
  
Squall spun around and strolled over to where Seifer was seated, his face devoid of any emotion, his eyes dead and cold as ice. He glanced at Seifer and gracefully dropped to his knees.  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Ps: tell me who Crawford and his group members are I'll give you a gift. Why would I do this I have no clue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Spectra! You were the first to answer correctly, so e-mail me taylor84058@aol.com and I'll write you a fic of any pairing. You have until I post the next part to reply, which is about 2 weeks at least. You probably won't want one from a crappy author like me but oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: These pretty boys of FFVIII belong to the all mighty square. Please don't sue me I be sure to return them when I'm done relatively unharmed. Crawford and characters of Weiss Kruez belong to Project Weiss and Koyasu and a whole bunch of rich guys.  
  
Lemon Disclaimer: This is my virgin lemon. Ironic huh! Anyways, all bishonen featured in this fic are magically protected against all STDs. So they can skip the condoms. Safe sex should be practiced at all times.  
  
Author's Note: Real life is taking up too much of my time, so next part will take about the same time as this one. Please excuse me trailing off of reality. Sorry but sometimes lose sight of reality. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Darkness draped over the elaborate office ominously, like a tangible substance, a messenger of death. "Mr. D'angelo." A silky baritone cooed.  
  
"Who's there?" Panic was evident in the shaky words.  
  
"Your grim reaper." The graying businessman desperately sought for the intruder whom slipped through his million-dollar security system undetected. Taking pity on the elder man, Seifer stepped partly into the moonlight. Smirking slightly, the golden youth raised his beloved gunblade up to be caressed by his gloved hand. The moonlight was reflected slightly by the cool metal of the heavy weapon. "The syndicate has ordered your death."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't ask for reasons. I only follow orders. Any last words?" A flash of light caught Seifer's eye. Mr. D'angelo aimed his gun at Seifer with quivering hands. "You guys never learn do you?" Seifer sighed as he easily dodged several bullets that were shot. With his trademark smirk, Seifer rushed forward and drove his gunblde through the middle-aged man.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A devil that sold his soul." The blond youth twisted his Hyperion and pulled the blade up in a wide arc. Tears of scarlet (got it from Cowboy Bebop) spluttered and stained the lush carpeting and Seifer's clothing. Seifer straightened and calmly walked out of the ostentatiously decorated office. His gray trench coat billowed fluidly in the chilly night air as blond reached into his pocket and pressed a small detonator. A deafening bang erupted and was followed by crimson flames soaring towards the heavens. "That was almost too easy." Seifer sighed deeply as he looked down at his clothing. "Damn. I have a feeling the blood is gonna be a bitch to get out."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************"Well done Seifer." A smooth tenor voice called out.  
  
"Anything to serve you Crawford-sama." Seifer bowed respectfully but retained his arrogant smirk.  
  
"The run that you have skillfully and successfully completed have contributed greatly to the well-being of our organization." Crawford's elegant fingers raised the crystalline glass that rested on the massive mahogany desk to his lips. Taking a small sip, he continued.  
  
"I do believe that a reward is in order." Crawford smiled. It was a cruel and vicious smile. A smile that can chill any heart and sent shivers of fear down their spine. Seifer was no exception he shifted nervously and involuntarily under his master's intense amber gaze, though his ubiquitous smirk remained confident.  
  
"You are too kind sir." Shifting his attention to the young man dressed in a pristine white suit, Crawford spoke clearly in a stern voice that allowed no questions.  
  
"Please bring Mr. Alamasy his gift." The young man bowed and backed out of the elegant office.  
  
"Seifer I congratulate you on your success, and commend your incredible skills."  
  
The golden-eyed man poured and handed Seifer a glass of perfectly aged red wine.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Have a seat Seifer." Crawford gestured to a nearby chair. Obeying the command, Seifer took a seat in the designated chair.  
  
"Come in." Crawford said as a soft knock was heard. Two figures stepped into the opulent office.  
  
"I have retrieved Almasy-sama's gift, sir."  
  
"Very well. You may be excused." The young man again bowed and left the room.  
  
"Seifer, this is you gift." Crawford indicated at the figure that stood silently in the middle of the office. The stranger had kohl smeared stormy blue eyes that was framed by the fullest and thickest set of lashes that Seifer has ever seen. Full Cupid's bow lips where covered with a layer of shimmering gloss. Chocolate locks hung messily around the delicate features. Soft black leather wrapped around the figure's impossibly long and shapely legs like a second layer of skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. A strip of strategically placed black leather served as covering for the slender upper torso. He appeared female. His skin too soft and perfect; his waist too narrow; his legs too long and slender; his eyes too seductive; the sway of his hips too sultry. But his flat, well defined chest, and narrow hip proved other wise. It was as if he walked out an erotic wet dream. Exquisite.  
  
"This is Squall," Crawford spoke as he beckoned the erotic brunette to his side. "I hope he's to you likings." A vicious smirk appeared on Crawford's handsome feature, as he recognized the obvious lust in his eyes. "Squall, Mr. Alamasy is your new master. You will tend to his every whim. As for now, please show him how much you appreciate him."  
  
Squall spun around and strolled over to where Seifer was seated, his face devoid of any emotion, his eyes dead and cold as ice. He glanced at Seifer and gracefully dropped to his knees. With nimble fingers, Squall efficiently undid the metallic buckle of the leather belt that held Seifer's cream slacks. He then unfastened the top button of the slacks, and with deliberate slowness eased the zipper down with his teeth. The sultry brunette reached into Seifer's silky boxers and pulled out the blonde's semi erection with delicate fingers. He parted his lips, and took the head of Seifer's penis into his warm mouth. Squall rolled his tongue around Seifer's cock, while massaging the seated blonde's scrotum with a long manicured finger. Easily coaxing Seifer's member into an erection. The arrogant blonde was a bit hesitant but complied, thinking it unwise to anger Crawford. He treaded his fingers through soft silky chocolate tresses as he watched Squall slowly descend on his shaft. Stormy blue eyes drifted close as chestnut haired boy felt a trickle of precum on his lips and tongue. Placing his hand on Seifer's toned thighs for leverage, Squall applied more and more pressure as he bobbed his head up and down. A small whimper escaped Seifer's lips as Squall withdrew completely. Squall took a deep breath engulfed the blonde's length completely, purring deep in his throat. The euphoric vibrations proved to be too much for the Adonic blonde. He bit back a loud scream and released his essences into Squall's waiting mouth. Squall licked Seifer's limp member clean and redid Seifer's clothing back to it original state. Seifer slouched slightly in his seat as postcoital bliss set in. Crawford stood up as he pushed the thin silver frame of his glasses up with a slender finger. An idiosyncrasy. "Come here Squall," Crawford summoned. Squall did as he was bid. Crawford wrapped an arm around Squall's trim waist as he neared and pulled him in for a kiss. As demanding lips covered soft pliant ones, one of Crawford's exploring hands rested the firm flesh of the brunette's buttocks while the other rested on the swan like (corny huh!) neck. With a skilled tongue the amber-eyed man explored Squall's mouth fully, finding the taste of semen mixed with the unique flavor of the stormy-eyed youth strangely enticing. "I do take it that you enjoyed your gift. He is good isn't he?" Seifer sat up and nodded. "You will accept Mr. Takatori's gift to you." It wasn't a question. Unable to refuse Seifer thanked Crawford for his "gift". "I had some of Squall's clothing sent over to your residence. If there's nothing else, you may be excused." Crawford waved hand in dismissal as Seifer bowed and exited with Squall in toll.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Squall leaned his head against the cool glass of Seifer's Ferrari (I love them too much not to give Seifer one). A few wisps of chocolate locks fell into his gray-blue orbs. The brunette let out an almost inaudible sigh, as a small frown graced his features. Squall thoughtfully brought a slender finger to brush against his slightly kiss bruised lips. Seifer tapped lightly on the steering wheel while waiting for the traffic light to turn green. The blond glanced at his erotic chestnut haired companion. /He's so beautiful. I want him so much. He is yours. But I want him to be truly mine./ Seifer shook his head lightly, trying to clear his thoughts. /He looks so sad, but it's so fitting. The loneliness and coldness he emits only enhances his beauty./ "What am I suppose to do with you?"  
  
"Anything you want. You own me." A smooth velvet tenor whispered faintly. The soft voice jerked the blond out of his thoughts. The question wasn't supposed to be spoken. "I'm sorry," again a ghostly whisper. It was as if the brunette was afraid to speak.  
  
"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." The tall blond whispered hoarsely as he turned to face his beautiful companion. Before he could stop himself, Seifer reached over and gently caressed the brunette's pale cheek. The blond retracted his arm as if the boy beside him had shocked him. Seifer concentrated on his driving as the traffic light flashed green; determined not to think of the slender youth beside him. A battle he already lost.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
The two reached their destination, a tall, modern and magnificent skyscraper in awkward silence. Seifer quickly parked in the underground garage and stepped out of his beloved vehicle. Leaning on the rear of his 456GT(absolutely the most beautiful car ever), a gift from Takatori, he took out a cigarette (smoking is bad for your health so don't do just because Seifer does) and lit it. Seifer took a long drag, and inhaled deeply, intoxicating his lungs. Squall got out of the exotic car and shivered slightly as the chilly night air assaulted his bare flesh. Wrapping his pale arms around his torso, Squall felt his teeth chatter. The tall masculine youth spun around at the soft noise. Tossing his unfinished cigarette onto the cold unfeeling cement, Seifer took off his soft heavy gray trench coat and placed it gently onto Squall shivering form. For a brief moment emerald eyes meet soft gray-blue ones, and got lost in its never-ending depth.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Seifer tore his gaze away and headed towards the elevators. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Seifer took a small silver keycard out of his slacks and slid into the detailed silver slot. He eased open the cherry oak door with a gentle push revealing a spacious and elegant apartment. Holding the oak door with a hand, Seifer waited for Squall to enter the room.  
  
"If you want to take a shower it on your left in the bedroom." The slim beauty nodded acknowledgement and followed the taller man into the bedroom.  
  
A large downy bed stood in the middle of room, its canopy of midnight blue silks cascading gracefully onto the floor. Stretching across the entire right wall of the room was a clear crystalline window, but was covered with dark blue velvet drapes. In the right corner of the room two Victorian chairs and a small table made up the sitting area of the room. A sliding glass door by the bed led to a small balcony, for those to stargaze on a clear summer night. Double French doors on the left side of the room led to a luxurious bathroom. Several suitcases were laid out neatly by the double doors.  
  
"I guess Crawford is quite efficient. They're probably your clothes. There are toothbrushes under the sink, and towels on the rack by the shower. Since there's only one bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you'll have to sleep there tomorrow. We'll switch off. One more thing Squall." Squall's face was devoid of all emotions, but Seifer could sense some nervousness. "Don't ever call me Alamasy-sama or sir or Mr. Alamasy. Just Seifer! I can't stand it when people do that, and somehow I have a feeling that you would do it." Seifer snorted irritably and walked out of the room.  
  
Squall slowly unraveled the strip of leather that served the purpose of a shirt, and then peeled off the leather pants. He tossed the garments on top of a nearby suitcase, and pushed the double doors of massive bathroom open. Not bothering to shut the doors to the bathroom, the sultry brunette stepped into the clear glass shower. Squall turned on the spray of water to a nice, warm, and relaxing temperature. Seifer berated himself slightly for forgetting to grab a pillow and blanket, returned to the bedroom. Seifer stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of the naked and wet Squall. /Wow./ Seifer's emerald orbs followed the droplets of water as they traveled down the slender brunette boy's naked backside. The blond tried to tear his eyes away from the sight of the naked boy, but found that he couldn't. He continued to watch as water trailed over the smooth planes of Squall's back, the gentle swell of his ass, and down his long smooth legs. /No!/  
  
//Why not? You're afraid! Afraid of how he makes you feel vulnerable.//  
  
/I'm not afraid./  
  
//You know you want him. He's your sex slave for god's sakes! You're suppose to have sex with him.//  
  
/No, I can't. I just can't!/  
  
//You're afraid you'll fall in love with him.//  
  
/I just can't/ Seifer averted his eyes and went to pick up a pillow and a blanket off the bed. Returning to the living room, Seifer stripped down to his boxers and plopped down to sleep on the expensive Italian leather sofa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
To be continued  
  
I need a beta reader!!!! Anyone interested? 


	3. Chapter 2 (aka squall and seifer get it ...

Disclaimer: Characters featured don't belong to me. I just steal them for my own perverted pleasures!!! Hahaha!!!!! Please don't sue me, I'll return them I promise!  
  
Lemon Disclaimer: Safe sex should always be practiced! All characters featured in this fic (more like crappy PWP erotica) are magically protected from STD's. I a straight girl, so I have no clue what it really feels like for these hotties so please forgive me if it seems awkward. I tried, really!  
  
Author's note: Squall's OOC sorry! And if anyone actually remembers this story. Kudos for you!!! Real life's been tying me up, I so very sorry for how late it is (and short!). Sorry!!!! Anyways, Zell's coming! So is everyone else!!! I promise!!! Still trying to decide who to pair Zell up with! Quisty? Irvy? Selphie? Squall and Seifer? Threesome? Foursome? Orgy!!!!!!!! Unbetaed, so be careful!!!  
  
  
  
Seifer awoke near dawn, merely moments after the first rays of the sun stealthily creped into the apartment. He stood up sleepily, and gently massaged the crick and cramps in his neck that he had acquired from his awkward sleeping position. Trudging through the almost tangible mixture of light and shadows, Seifer dragged his tired body towards his bedroom, slightly confused at his location. Familiarity with the apartment brought the blond to his destination without any painful accidents. As he reached his waiting bed, the golden blond let his drained body fall heavily onto the soft downy mattress, completely oblivious of the blue-gray eyed occupant that slept peacefully amidst the silken sea of midnight blue. The seductive tendrils of sleep again coaxed Seifer into her illusive embrace, as he unconsciously he wrapped his long strong limbs around the sleeping brunette. A small innocent smile graced Seifer's lips as he nuzzled into Squall's warmth, who stirred at the unexpected embrace, but did not wake. So the two young men slept peacefully in each other's arms though without knowing.  
  
A loud buzz disturbed the serene sleep of the tall blond. Trying to escape the obnoxiously loud noise, Seifer tucked his face deeper into the crook of Squall's neck, while wrapping his arm tighter around the shapely unclad waist of the sultry brunette. But his attempt was in vain, the persistent buzz continued to annoy tall blond. Unable to with stand the noise, Seifer spared an arm to shut off the obnoxious alarm, but kept his other arm securely encircled around the waist of the brunette. Sleepy sea green eyes fluttered open to meet awakened stormy gray gems. "How did I end up…." Seifer's speech was cut off by a pair of soft luscious lips. It was nothing more a brushing of lips, soft, warm, and sweet, but it left Seifer breathless and yearning for more. Squall smirked slightly at the confused expression on Seifer's face, and started to sit up, but was pulled back down by a pair of strong demanding arms, his mouth claimed by a pair of over zealous lips. The blond traced the outline of Squall's lips, as if seeking entrance, and the stunted beauty parted his lips willingly to the intruder. Their tongues tangled together in an erotic dance, while their limbs wrapped around each other's body, desperately searching for warmth and comfort. Breaking the breathless kiss, Seifer stared into Squall's gray-blue eyes, unable to continue. "I can't do this."  
  
"You are afraid of me." Squall whispered breathlessly into his ear.  
  
"Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?" Seifer huffed as if the statement insulted him.  
  
"I know what you want. Why are you afraid to take it?" His hands traveled a crossed the hard plains of Seifer's chest and then slipping the soft white boxers off the stronger man's long legs, as he trailed fiery kisses down his neck. Squall lapped at the nipples of the blond's chest, he plunged into the blonde hair between his legs, pressing his open palm against Seifer's creamy thighs. Seifer moaned, unable to keep quiet, and arched his back as he felt the Squall's mouth cover his rigid sex. It touched the back of his mouth as he went up and down on it, his tongue stroking the rigid flesh, his hand all too eager to hold those heavy testicles, massaging them gently. Seifer's passion rose higher and higher, finally reaching the inevitable summit. Squall felt his seed flood into his mouth, bitter yet sweet. He rose up against Seifer, nakedness against nakedness, fingers tracing patterns on his built body. Squall stretched out on the bed, spreading his legs, reaching up he took a hold of the blond's again hard sex and showed it the place. There was pain; it was irresistible and overwhelming, yet Squall craved for it, needed it. He urged the blond to move; the first thrusts brought pain laced with pleasure. Seifer leaned down to kiss him passionately. Though the brunette's lips were pliant, his eyes were dead. The blond thrusted faster and harder, until Squall felt only pleasure laced with pain. He felt his hand close in on Squall's cock, abusing it, working it as if he meant to break it off, wanting the brunette to reflect some emotion in those stormy. Squall reached the pinnacle with a scream. Seifer drove into the hot cavern again and again until he to climaxed again, with Squall shuddering beneath him.  
  
Seifer, exhausted, fell asleep promptly, while his lover silently slipped out of bed and took the phone into his hands. He dialed a familiar number with adept fingers, examining his exquisitely manicured fingernails as he waited for it to be answered. "Crawford speaking."  
  
"Everything's going smoothly." Squall stifled a yawn, as he felt a wave of sleepiness assault him.  
  
"Good. And do remember to whom you really belong. Good bye." A soft click signalized the end of the phone call. Squall returned the phone back into its cradle and crawled back into bed. 


End file.
